deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 7 French Naval Commandos vs Kampfschwimmer
Kampfschwimmer the only special-purpose force of the German Navy. ''French Naval Commandos ''France's elite naval unit. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! French Naval Commandos History= The French Naval Commandos are the special forces division of the French Navy. Comprised of 500 members, the group is stationed across the coasts of France. Membership is very limiting and training is considered the hardest in the world. One requirement is that a recruit must server a minimum of 9 months of service in the Troupes de marine. After, their service in the French Marine Corps. recruits go through 20 weeks of evaluation and commando training. Recruits are only given two hours of sleep and are awoken daily by the sound of grenades, simulating warfare and artillery fire. Failures are high and the number is equivalent to the drop-out rate for US Navy Seals and Special Boat Service training. |-| Short range= Glock 17 *Muzzle velocity-375 m/s (1,230 ft/s) *Weight-29.9 oz. *17 round magazines. *Semi automatic. *Cartridge-9x19mm Parabellum. |-| Medium range= UMP .45 *Weight-2.65 kg (5.8 lb). *Cartridge-.45 ACP. *Fires 600 rounds per minute. *Muzzle velocity-285 m/s. *Range of 50 meters. *25 round magazines. |-| Long range= FAMAS *Weights 3.61kg. *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of fire-1000–1100 rounds/min *30 rounds per magazine. *Effective range-300 meters. *Muzzle velocity-960 meters per second. Kampfschwimmer History= Germany's postwar commando frogman force are called the Kampfschwimmer ("Combat Swimmers") or Official Usage Group 3402. They are the only special-purpose force of the German Navy. The Kampfschwimmer were set up when Germany joined NATO in 1958. During the GDR (East Germany), the People's Navy of the GDR also had a commando frogman force, which was stationed in Kühlungsborn. They trained at Prora on Rügen. The Kampfschwimmer were set up particularly because Germany joined NATO and there was felt to be risk of war with the Soviet Union. A unit was needed which could help to secure the Baltic Sea exits through the Danish Straits. On 1 August 1958, Group 3402, as these commando frogmen were called by the navy, was set up. It consisted of men without a Nazi past, who had served in World War II in the small combat forces and the naval employment commands. The first Kampfschwimmer were trained first with the Nageurs de combat in France. France had developed the role of the commando frogmen further in the Indochina war, to the modern single fighter. The Kampfschwimmer should carry out their tasks both in the water and ashore, like German commando frogmen did the first time as an independent body. In the following years they extended their tasks, but lacked money. Thus in World War II. But now a new dimension was added: Air. This three-role concept of the French became the basis of the commando frogmen of the German navy. On 1 April 1964, the Kampfschwimmer appeared for .g. they had to buy their own drysuit undersuits. (From Wikipedia) |-| Short range= HK Mark 23 Pistol *Cartridge-.45 ACP *Semi-automatic *Muzzle velocity-260 m/s (850 ft/s) *Effective range-25m. *12 rounds per magazine. |-| Medium range= MP5 *Weight-3.1 kg (6.8 lb) *Cartridge-9x19mm Parabellum. *Muzzle velocity-315 m/s (1,033 ft/s) *Effective range-70m. *32 rounds per magazine. |-| Long range= HK G36K *Weight-3.30 kg (7.3 lb). *Cartridge-5.56x45mm NATO *Fully automatic. *Rate of fire-750 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-850 m/s (2,788.7 ft/s) *Effective range-800m (870 yd). Voting information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place on a ship. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends June 28, 2013. Battle Kampfschwimmer French Naval Commandos It’s a stormy night aboard the German ship, The Sieg. Aboard, a squad of 5 French Naval Commandos began work resorting communications, having just captured the crew. “It must be the storm, sir” said one commando. “Damn” the commando leader thought to himself before looking out the window of the room. A small band of soldiers climbing onto the boat. “More Germans,” said the commando leader. “You stay here and watch the crew, we’ll handle the commandos.” One Kampfschwimmer advanced armed with his G36K. Suddenly he is cut down by a burst of gunfire. “Take cover!” said a Kampfschwimmer as the French fired a flurry of rounds towards them. “You two get their flanks, go!” said the French leader. Two commandos then broke from cover; one however was hit in the chest. “They’re flanking!” said one Kampfschwimmer angrily. “On it!” replied a female Kampfschwimmer as she sat down her MP5 and crouched next a corner. The French commando turned when suddenly the lurking Kampfschwimmer leapt up and grabbed his FAMAS. The two struggled for a moment, before the Kampfschwimmer kneed him in the chest and followed it up with a kick. Finally, she fired a burst from his FAMAS, the force of the bullets knocking his body into the water below. Setting down the FAMAS, she lifted her MP5 and looked up to see another one of her comrades stricken down by gunfire. She quickly sprinted to the French’s flank and opened fire, killing the French leader. The other commando turned and fired a round into her shoulder; however it was not a kill shot. Suddenly another Kampfschwimmer fired a burst from his G36K, hitting the French commando in the head. The female Kampfschwimmer entered next, and fired a round into the French’s skull, obliterating his head. And yet another mission accomplished for Germany, all thanks to the Kampfschwimmer. Simulator's results Short: Mark 23-23 Glock 17-48 Medium: MP5-198 UMP .45-102 Long: G36K-336 FAMAS-293 Expert's Opinion In a close fight, the Kampfschwimmer narrowly seize victory. This is due to their medium range and long range weapons being lighter and more reliable then the French weaponry. Whilst the French had a better side arm and more experience, the Kampfschwimmer brought better training, making them utilize their superior weaponry better than the commandos. In the end, having a better pistol is not as important as having a better assault rifle, and that's why the Kampfschwimmer won. Category:Blog posts